Don't Wanna Be Here
by xdarkcloudx
Summary: It's been three years since Uchiha Sasuke disappeared, and Sakura is still silently mourning her loss. One night while drifting off to sleep Sakura finds herself mixed up in a world of trouble that no one could have predicted.
1. Fear and Pain

Chapter 1 - Fear and Pain, Lost and Alone.

Note: I don't read the manga so nothing in the manga should be in this fan fiction. If it is then it's totally by chance.

Fifteen year old Haruno Sakura sat on the newly rained upon grass, starring up at the cloud dotted sky. Had it really been three years since Uchiha Sasuke had left to 'avenge' his family. Sakura's fists clenched at the thought of how he had betrayed her for such a foolish ambition. Did he really believe that killing his brother would take away all the pain that he had endured? Would it bring back his family? Would it make everything right? No! It wouldn't. Sakura tried to reassure herself that nothing that had happened was her fault, but somehow she just couldn't lead herself to entirely believe that. Was it not her that was not able to stop Sasuke that dark night three years ago? Was it not because she was so weak that she had only been able to watch has his future was buried in the sands of time? These thoughts and more had plagued Sakura ever since that day. Sure, she pretended that Sasuke had never existed and that life was wonderful. However, she knew that even Uzameki Naruto had not truly recovered from that incident.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, you out here?" Came the familiar voice of Uzameki Naruto. Sakura quickly stood up and wiped off her now slightly dirty outfit.

"Yes, I'm here." Sakura replied. Naruto quickly found her and stood in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, since we have no missions today, I though that maybe…..maybe you might want to you know….do something?" Naruto asked a bit nervously. After all these years, he was still a bit shy around her.

"What did you have in mind, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked gazing off into the distance.

"Well, we could go to the movies or something….how about that?" Naruto asked the idea fresh in his mind.

"That's sounds good." Sakura said snapping out of her sad thoughts and focusing them on the now extremely excited Naruto.

"That was the best movie ever, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as the two friends walked out of the movie theater.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Sakura agreed. Somehow nothing quite seemed to excite her today. Though she tried her best to be.

"The fight scenes were amazing! They were like real ninjas!" Naruto said this time mimicking a ninja throwing a Shuriken (throwing star).

"Of course I'm a better ninja then that actor was." Naruto declared half to Sakura and half to himself.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura began with a serious look on her face, and 'don't talk just listen' type of expression. Naruto stood perfectly still for once in his life, and was careful not to ruin whatever it was Sakura had to say.

"Um….Naruto-kun…..oh, never mind." Sakura said turning away and began walking down the street.

"Nee, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled catching up to her.

"What the matter?" Naruto asked a crease of worry on his face.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun. I think I'm just going to go home, if you don't mind." Sakura said quickly then disappeared from the street and quickly made her way back to her home. It was getting dark and Sakura's eyes and body quickly reminded her that she was very tired and needed rest. She entered her small bedroom, and lit a candle. She sat their on her bed holding the candle, simply starring at it for as long as she could. _Why do you keep burning as you do? In not long you will simply fade away. Your source of life will be stolen from you, and when that happens no one will even remember your name. So why do you do it? Why do you keep burning brightly, in a world that wants nothing but the darkness?_ Sakura whispered to the candle, half expecting it to answer back. After nearly half an hour of simply watching the candle burn itself away, Sakura finally set it down on her desk, and when the wick was nearly gone, she blew out the flame and set the candle in the garbage. It was no longer useful to anyone. _A candle that can not produce light is useless. All that is left to do is replace it with a new one, that will shine brightly until the end of it's day. You have been outdated and become useless, little candle………just like me._ Sakura thought to herself tears forming in her emerald eyes. She tried desperately to blink them back. Even if there was no one around, she did not wish to see herself cry. But it was of no use. These tears had been waiting to fall for years, and tonight she had to let them. She lay on her bed and let the tears roll down her face making her pillow into a small lake. Or so it seemed. Sakura then fell asleep to the sound of her sharp breathing and quiet whimpers of sadness.

Sakura had been sleeping in a peaceful rest when she was awakened by a constant knock on her door. She tried to ignore it to the best of her ability but was unable to block it out completely. Sakura slowly pried her eyes open, just enough to see. She then tumbled out of her bed which for some reason seemed much lower to the ground then she had remembered. _The carpet feels strange. _Sakura thought as she compared the carpet underneath her feet to the much softer carpet of her bedroom that she should be feeling.

As soon as Sakura balanced herself enough to stand decently on her feet, the knocking stopped. Sakura rolled her half open eyes and muttered a couple of swear words to herself. She then carefully and wearily tumbled back into her bed which now seemed much smaller then before. Sakura began to try and go to sleep when she suddenly became aware of a shooting pain in her side. Sakura winced and wrapped her arms around her trying to relieve the pain but it didn't work. She rolled this way and that trying to subdue it but nothing seemed to work. It was then that the hand on her pained side began to feel wet, but not like water. Sakura would have yelled for her mother or father but sleep suddenly overtook her like a wave in the ocean when the winds are at their highest peak. Sakura fell limp and dreams of a world without pain filled her mind.

The next morning Sakura awakes to the bright light of sunshine and the warm feeling that it brings. Sakura smiles a bit while her eyes are still shut, determined to make this day better then the one before. _Absolutely nothing is going to stop me! Sasuke is in the past, and Naruto-kun, kakashi-sensei and team 7 is in the future, and that is what I must focus on. _Sakura saido herself. She then counted to three and once she had said 'three' Sakura thrust her eyes open without hesitation, only to be shocked beyond her wildest dreams to find herself not in her room…..but in a hospital bed! Sakura looked around shocked unable to figure out what to think, or do for that matter. _What the heck…where the heck…_ Sakura began to flood her mind with questions all directing to, 'what is going on here?'. Sakura then remembered what had happened in the middle of the night, and how everything seemed so different. She also remembered the pain in her side that had almost driven her mad. Sakura rolled back the sheets a bit to find her side wrapped up tightly in bandages and stained with blood….her blood. Sakura's mind continued to whirl, what had happened? Why was she bleeding? And to make matters worse, Sakura looked out her hospital room to see something that made even more questions flood her already crammed mind. This was not Konoha's hospital, for when she looked out the window a ninja, probably a Jounin walked by proudly wearing the forehead protector of the Sand!


	2. Destruction Sucessful

Chapter 2 - Destruction Successful

Note: Thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter. huggles

Sakura sat up in the bed pain shooting through her side. Her hand flew to her mouth to keep herself from screaming. The last thing she needed right now was attention being drawn to her. She had a world of things to figure out, but the pain in her side continued to warn her that if she didn't lie down she would be in trouble. Sakura carefully lowered herself back down, doing her best not to cause herself any more pain as she did so. She lie there starring up at the ceiling as she thought to herself. She was not alone with her thoughts long when a nurse entered the room.

"Thank heaven, your finally awake." The nurse said as she began writing something down on what Sakura assumed to be her medical chart.

"How you are feeling?" The nurse asked with no kindness, and no smile to match.

"Like Chidori just hit me." Sakura said laughing a little at her own comment.

"Well, that sounds about right." The nurse said her keeping the exact same expression.

"Um…you know what Chidori is?" Sakura asked, confusion written all over her face. Chidori was a technique that only Kakashi and Sasuke knew, how in the world would a nurse from the Sand know what it was?

"Well, I don't exactly. Gaara-san explained it to me as best he could." The nurse said as she began to exam the wound on Sakura's side. Sakura simply lie there dumbstruck.

"Um…why exactly…." Sakura suddenly yelped in pain biting her lip to keep from totally losing it. The nurse had removed the bandage and was replacing it with a new, clean one. Sakura kept mentally yelling at the woman, telling her to hurry up and finish putting on the bandage.

"Look, Gaara-san told the Doctor and I about Chidori because it is quite difficult to treat a patient that was hit by a ninja technique if we don't know anything about the technique." The nurse said annoyed.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sakura said on the verge of a yell.

"Oh dear…..you don't remember do you?" The nurse said for the very first time sounding like she genuinely cared.

"I can't explain it to you right now. I will see if Gaara-san can do it when he has some free time. The sound ninja are very busy right now trying to figure out a way to win back Konoha." The nurse said as she put away Sakura's chart and quickly exited the room, leaving no time for Sakura to question what she meant. Sakura sighed and mumbled to herself.

"'Gaara-san' better get here soon or I am going to go insane with questions!" Sakura said aloud trying to mimic the nurse when she said Gaara's name. She flinched again at the pain in her side, now even more angry because of how much pain she was feeling.

Sakura waited several hours just starring at the ceiling counting tiles and even naming them. When she had literally become bored out of her mind the door knob moved and the hospital room door opened. Sakura immediately became alert and focused all her attention on the door. There was a slight hesitation from the person outside the door, but the person finally walked in. Sakura was both shocked and thankful at who she saw. It was Gaara of the Desert. _So the nurse wasn't a little liar after all. That's quite shocking._ Sakura said to herself. She attempted a smile at Gaara, but from the expression on his face, there was nothing worth smiling over. Her expression quickly faded back to the way it had been when Gaara first arrived seconds ago.

"Are you feeling better?" Gaara asked expressionless and emotionless.

"I'm not sure. I don't really know how I felt before." Sakura said a smile coming across her face again at her own ability to make a decent joke. Gaara grabbed an extra chair in the room and set it beside the hospital bed. He then took his place on it.

"Sakura, do you remember anything?" Gaara asked diving right into the conversation.

"Well, I remember going to bed last night. I was in my room and in my own bed. Then this morning I suddenly woke up here. I find it hard to believe I slept walk the whole way here. And the nurse said something about Chidori and Konoha, but she would not stay long enough to give me a whole story. I was hoping you might, since I seem to be at a loss for my memories." Sakura said attempting to sit up. Sakura again flinched in pain as she pulled herself up to a sitting position, and unexpectedly was given aid by Gaara.

"Thanks." Sakura said. Gaara said nothing, his expression once again staying exactly the same.

"Listen closely, Sakura. And try to keep breathing even after you hear what I have to say." Gaara began. _It must be something terribly important, he's being so serious……even for him. _Sakura commented to herself.

"First of all, you could not have possibly been in your room last night. You were here. You have been here for nearly a week, recovering. Konoha was attacked, and after a fierce battle it was destroyed. Tsunade-sama was not killed, but no one knows where she is. It is believed that she is hiding somewhere with other ninja's of Konoha plotting a way to take back the village. Uzameki Naruto is also missing, no one knows his location. Whether he is dead or alive is also unknown." Sakura could feel her hearrt begin to mentally bleed. _Naruto missing? Konoha……Hokage-sama… _Sakura thought to herself unable to even complete a sentence. She could hear the words Gaara was saying but somehow they seemed completely unreal. Like she was in some kind of dream world, and soon she would wake up, and everything would return to normal. Sakura was quickly snapped out of her hopeless dreaming by a firm shaking of her arm.

"Sakura, I know this is difficult but please listen." Came Gaara's familiar voice. Sakura blinked back threatening tears and turned her face to meet Gaara's.

"The man that defeated Konoha is an old enemy of both you and the village. His name is Orichomaru and I'm sure you know him well." Sakura sat for a minute stunned, but then fiercely willed herself to nod a 'yes'.

"When the nurse spoke earlier of Chidori what she meant was that the attack that wounded you was none other then Chidori itself. If you had not moved to the side as you did, Chidori would have hit you head on and probably killed you."

"But wait, how did I get hit by Chidori? The only people that know that technique are Kakashi-sensei and Sas…..Oh God, please no…." The tears that had been threatening to fall were finally released as Sakura slowly began to put two and two together.

"I know little of the fight between you and Uchiha Sasuke. Actually, it is only assumed that he is the one you fought. Evidence points to that fact. You were indeed hit by Chidori, unless there is another type of attack that can concentrate that much Chakra. Other then the Rasengan, but no ally of Orichomaru's possesses the ability to use that attack. Therefore the only reasonable explanation is that Sasuke was your oponent at the time. After you were are hit with Chidori you fell unconscious. It is thought that Naruto stepped into the battle, but seeing that you were the only witness there, no one knows the true story. You were found by a group of sand Shinobi who were scouting the area for Konoha survivors. You were the only one that was found to be alive. Hundreds were killed, and those who were not killed are probably either seriously injured or have escaped into hiding somewhere. Most likely with Tsunade-sama. Hopefully you will re-gain your memory of the event, but if you do not, I suppose no harm is done." Silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity. Gaara awaited Sakura's response, and Sakura simply attempted to process all the information given to her. After realizing that Sakura did not plan to, or was unable, to say anything at the time, Gaara got up from his chair and put it away. "I will send a medical ninja who can hopefully heal your wound enough so that you are able to move around properly without any pain. Although the full wound will take quite a long time to heal." Gaara told her as he headed for the door. He reached for the handle then stopped and turned to look at Sakura.

"Nothing is over, until it is over. Konoha is not lost, and Sasuke is only lost." Sakura quickly snapped her head up just in time to see Gaara leaving the room. Those words that he had said began to play over and over again in her head. _He's right. Sasuke is only lost. He is not dead, and he is not gone forever. Neither is Konoha. Things will not stay as they are now………I will not allow it!_


End file.
